Detention Time
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: School AU! Levi is a strict maths teacher and Eren is your normal everyday student. But Levi seems to be always punishing Eren?
1. Chapter 1

**Detention Time**

**So i'm back! To the world of fanfics! Hi guyz! This is the LevixEren School AU i've been working on. I don't know if it's good enough, but if i feel like it i will make this a sorta long one, like the other LevixEren one i did. No adult stuff here but maybe later on. Sorry Jean but i couldn't think of anyone else to be the bad guy. Well hope you guyz will enjoy!**

* * *

Another usual day in the school grounds of St. Rose high was disturbed by a cry filled with pain. The student was not one from St. Rose high, but that didn't matter. Mikasa looked at the guy in front of him, slightly impressed that he didn't fall down even after her punch. She was a black belt in the karate club, and it wasn't for show. But she hid it with her usual cold stare.

"How dare you attack Eren, even when I'm right next to him." Even though she was angered, she still kept her voice calm like usual. Jean stumbled after the punch he'd received from the beautiful girl in front of him, surprised she was this strong. He tried to stand up right, but gritted his teeth when the pain from the punch traveled throughout his body.

"Mikasa you protected me again? I'm not a little kid anymore you know, I can take care of myself. " Jean stared with anger at his "rival" in front of him. If people had known Eren, then everyone knew he doesn't have any feeling for Mikasa, it was only one-sided from the raven-haired, but Jean wasn't from this school, so unfortunate for him.

"I was only trying…" Mikasa seemed to get shorter, after the scold form Eren. The emerald-eyed boy only sighed seeing her like this, then he patted her on the head.

"Whatever, let's go. Class is beginning in 2 minutes, don't want to be late for the Levi-sensei's maths class do we?" Eren remembering what kind of punishments the Levi-sensei gives out shuddered and hurried towards the school building. Mikasa glared at Jean again one last time, then quickly hurried after Eren.

"Eren Jaeger…Kuso!" Jean cursed and slammed his fist onto the ground. Noticing another shorter shadow on top of his, he looked up at the figure in front of him.

"So what's your problem shorty? Oh wait you're a teacher! I'm soooooo scared!" Jean only mocked the short man in front of him, not noticing the vibes he was giving off.

"Kids these days are pretty brave against an elder huh? And especially the shitty ones like you." Levi felt his veins popping out of his forehead, then he looked at the shitty brat in front of him.

"Since right now you are outside of school during school hours, the school is no longer responsible for you, so it doesn't matter what I do to you right?"

"Hu-" Jean was ready to mock the shorty more when a sharp pain hit his legs, causing the brunet to fall and hit the ground. Hard.

"Shit… What was that…for…" The chocolate-eyed boy was prepared to have a go at the shorty, when he saw the expression on the shorty's face. No words could describe how horrified and petrified Jean was. He silently shuddered and shook from the fear the man in front of him had caused.

"Get out of St. Rose right now or would you like some more punishment from this 'shorty' here? You shitty brat." Levi only tched at the boy who ran like the wind, as quick as he could out of St. Rose, or at least out of the eyesight of the short man.

"hmm? My class already started? Damn that shitty brat…" Levi looked at his watch, realising he was late for his class the teacher frowned and started walking towards the school building, all set to release some of his anger to one of his unfortunate students. _Maybe that Jaeger…_

* * *

"Levi-sensei is so late~~ I'm so hungry~~ But we can't eat until lunch~~ Ahhh I'm so bored~~ can I sleep~~" Sasha started singing about random things like always, all out of tune and timing. But this was one of her usual tantrums, so the class simply giggled at her while Connie smacked her on the head.

"Sasha you're too loud! If that clean freak come in right now you'd be so screwed!" After all, Connie didn't want to see the girl replace her usual smile with a frown because of that clean freak's punishments.

"Connie itai…Ahh I can see him! Everybody be quiet!"

"That's my line! You should be quiet!"

"Both of you sit down and shut up." Annie who usually kept quiet spoke up. Her voice wasn't loud, but loud enough to make the two shut up and sit down quietly as if nothing had happened. The short male entered the classroom silently, but still able to give off a I-will-murder-you-if-you-don't-behave vibe.

"Right sorry I was late, a student from another school was causing trouble so he delayed me. Never mind that I said that we were going to have a quiz today but I didn't have time to get the test paper, so-"

"Yay no quiz!" Sasha interrupted Levi's sentence as she heard the wonderful news of no quiz today. She had stood up and swung her arms in the air, but soon realising what she'd done, the potato loving girl slowly sat down, hoping the teacher might, just might forgive her.

"Sasha Braus, go outside right now and run laps. Run until I say so and unless i say so, " Levi paused slightly, "no food allowed."

Sasha widened her eyes shocked what she just heard. Not because she had to run laps, she couldn't eat until the teacher said so. That is one of the most painful punishments you could give out to a food-loving girl like Sasha. Connie looked at Sasha. Frowning at her saddened expression, then he made the decision.

"Levi-sensei may I accompany Sasha so she wouldn't slack off?" Eren quickly looked at Connie, not believing what he's just heard from the teen. Everyone else only grinned and muttered words like "he finally did it" or "that took you long enough". It was pretty obvious that Connie liked Sasha, unfortunately food was her biggest interest at the moment, so Connie only acted like a friend.

"Very well Conny Springer, you may accompany her. Don't slack off and make out though." It was pretty obvious to Levi that his students had crushes on each other, but he couldn't care less. He only cared about one boy. Somehow that boy always seemed to pique his interest and his eyes. They were always so innocent, yet so mature but at the same time, so alluring.

"Now then, Jaeger."

"Hai!"

"If you had 2 blocks of clay in cube forms and the edges are 10cm, How many spheres with a radius of 5cm can you make? You have 3 seconds."

"Levi-sensei I can't-"

"I believe the answer is 3 spheres sir."

"I don't think the question was directed at you Ackerman."

"Sir I simply volunteered."

"Did I say it was okay to volunteer? Jaeger detention with me after school today. Come to my office straight after school."

"But sir-"

"That wasn't a question was it?"

"…yes sir." Eren cursed under his breath, then sitting down and giving Mikasa a quick smile, promising her everything will be fine. Mikasa relaxed a bit but still was worried. Eren was dumb so he couldn't tell, but the teacher always seemed like he directed his punishments at Eren. Mikasa didn't know why, but she was devoted to Eren, so she'll protect him at all costs.

* * *

"Well that's it for today. Somebody tell Sasha and Conny to stop, I wasn't serious. Jaeger don't relax I was serious with you." Eren breathed a sigh of relief thinking he was off for the day, but groaned again hearing the words of his maths teacher. _And I was going to play the new game I bought with Armin about killing titans…Guess I'll have to do that some day else. I hope Levi-Sensei won't give me any rough punishments…_

* * *

**Oh Eren you are so simple but that's why i love your character so much~~*evil laugh* but anyways i think that's pretty good! No? no one think so? Oh okay then i will just go over there and shrivel up into a ball...Just kidding! I will upload like i always do, 1 chapter between 2 days! If that cycle is stopped i apologise, but it shouldn't because i have holidays right now and yea so i hope not. Like always,**

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention Time Chapter 2**

**Hi guyz it's me! TheFallingSakura! Well anyways that's enough of my stupidity, here's chapter 2 of Detention Time! Some very very very mild adult stuff. Just a little bit. But i'll still put it out here for people who only read for the sweet story. Chapter 3 should be soon, if not tomoz then definitely tuesday! And i should've said this a long long time ago, but my other story A Mischievous Play have reached 1000 views! I was so happy! Thanks guys so much! I appreciate everyone for reading my story a lot! Well okay, now enjoy...**

* * *

"Levi-sensei? It's me, Eren Jaeger." Straight after school, Eren didn't waste any moment to get his bag, say good-bye to Mikasa and Armin and head straight to the teacher's office. After all, if he were late, he'd probably have detention for the rest of his life.

"Mm. Head to the classroom where we had maths today first. I'll be there soon." Levi opened the door and looked up at the brunet. _This kid is really tall…is he about 170 or something?_

"Okay then."

"One more thing Jaeger."

"Yes?"

"You dare to run away, and you'll live the rest of your school life with detentions."

"…Yes Levi-sensei." Eren shuddered imagining his school life, then hurriedly off to the classroom where they had maths.

* * *

"Wow you're so harsh~~" Hanji, the famous crazy science teacher of St. Rose High looked over at Levi who walked back to his own desk. She was somehow feared by her students because of a certain rumour. Once she invited a student to witness one of her experiments for experience, and the student was very happy because he loved science. Afterwards the student didn't come to school for about a month then he transferred. No one knew what kind of experiments Hanji showed the student, but no one dared to ask.

"Shut up. By the way Hanji, no teachers stay after 5:00 right?"

"Yea but most teachers leave straight after school. Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious." _Just in case I feel like doing something other than my normal detentions._

* * *

"Good. You didn't run away." Levi entered the classroom and immediately spotted the brunet. Letting a small grin climbing up his face, he walked over to Eren.

"If I did I would be in serious trouble right? And I want to finish this as soon as possible, you did gave us a mountain load of homework." _Shit._

"Hooo, you've got guts don't you. Well I'll let that one slip. Here." Eren used no efforts to let the surprise appear on his face. The demon Levi didn't punish him for talking rude to him? _Well he must be in a good mood._

"Uhh what's this?" Eren stares blankly at the paper Levi pops down before him. _Student Survey?_

"It's a survey that all the students have to take. Our class was supposed to do it today but I forgot. You can do it now and tomorrow you'll get some more work from me while the other students are doing this."

"Okay then…" _Well why not? Better than getting the normal punishments._

"Ummm Levi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does this question ask if you're a virgin or not?"

"Does it matter? Just answer the damn question."

"Okay then…" _And this question's writing looks different…kind of like Levi-sensei's…_

"Levi-sensei?"

"What is it now?"

"This question ask if you prefer being bottom or top…"

"Right. So?"

"…Right. I'll just answer the damn question." _Is it just me or does it sounds like Levi-sensei is enjoying this?_

"I'm done."

"Good. Bring it over."

Eren walked over to Levi's teacher table and gave the paper to the maths teacher, however their fingertips accidentally touched. Eren flinched and jerked his hand away. Levi looked at his hand, then at the brunet who was blushing for some reason. He only smirked and started reading the Student Survey Eren had filled in.

_Why did I jerk my hand away? And why the hell am I blushing? It's only Levi-sensei, and he's a guy! _

"So you've never had sex before?"

"…yes. Is that a problem?"

"No. It's a good thing."

_What the hell is wrong with Levi-Sensei today?_

"And you've never kissed?"

"…Yes. Is that a bad thing?" Eren pouted his mouth slightly and crossed his arms. Not knowing that the man in front of him only loved his cute reactions.

_Looks like this kid's got me._

"It's a good thing for me. Because now I can have your first kiss."

"Wh-" Levi stood up abruptly and pulled Eren by the wrist, closer to him. Seeing Eren opened his mouth to word his question, the teacher took this chance and slipped his tongue inside that warm, wet cavern of the brunet. Seeing Eren having a surprised expression on his face, Levi grinned and closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Of course he still had a hard grip on the student's wrist, not letting him escape anywhere. _Not that he would be able to escape anyways._

"Mmm…mmm…Levi-sensei…" Eren couldn't help but moaned Levi's name into the kiss, the reason he himself didn't even know. _Levi-sensei taste like tea…was he drinking some?_

The two's tongues entwined together and seemed like it was going to become one. Eren was an amateur at this but he tried his best to respond, which only made Levi more turned on. The maths teacher used most of his kissing skills and took the lead. Eren kept a mental note to now practise his kissing skills so one day, perhaps one day he'll be able to kiss Levi back and make him feel the same way himself is feeling.

"Haa…" Levi separated the kiss with a strand of saliva still connecting their lips. The man looked at the boy and he knew it. The boy was puffing and huffing because of loss of breath, and also probably because of embarrassment, his face was a red Levi had never had seen before. _I could go on for another 10 minutes or so, but it's the boy's first kiss, so he probably didn't breathe._

"Haa…haa…Levi…Sensei…" Eren still couldn't apprehend what just happened. His maths teacher everyone called a demon just kissed him. It was his first kiss, and it was French. With tongue. And all the other stuff. _Shit…I think I might be gay…and might be falling for Sensei…_

"How was that?"

"It was…enjoyable…"

"Not very enjoyable?" Levi accented the 'very'. _So was it good or not?_

"How should I know? Besides it was my first…kiss and what's more my first…French…kiss so I don't know!" Eren's voice got quieter as memories of before flushed his mind. The rosy red of his blush just got deeper and he looked like he could explode from embarrassment. The sight only made Levi smirk.

"Well I suppose that's enough for today. It's getting dark so you should go home now." Levi regained his posture and stood up. He walked towards the door when his student asked,

"Why did you kiss me, sir?"

"Who knows? Maybe because I'm in love with you."

Eren's eyes widened as he tried to understand the words that just came out of Levi's lips. _He's in love with…me?_

"So…what are you going to do then?" Eren asked a question purposely, to test to see if anything like this will happen again. _I hope not, but do I really?_

Levi was about to step out the door when he heard the brunet's question. He stepped beck inside and turned around. Like the wind, he quickly stepped in front of Eren, then pulled his tie down so they were face to face. Well just a bit lower than himself.

"Something like I just did. Or even more so you would beg me for more and cry out my name non-stop." After his declaration of love, Levi planted a small kiss onto the brunet's still pucker lips, then turned and left. Eren stared at the space where Levi was, then fell to the floor on his knees. He covered his face with his hands and lowered his head to the floor.

"Levi-Sensei…that was way too destructive…"

* * *

**Well...um yea i don't know was that good? I can't really tell. So yea hope you guys enjoyed that! Btw i started co-writing a story with TheBrokenRose7 and it's a normal highschool thing. It have original characters so it's on fictionpress, so if anyone might be interested in normal highschool romance, go check it out! Well then,**

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Detention Time Chapter 3**

**Hi guyz it's TheFallingSakura! Chapter 3 is here for you dear readers! Also i think i said this previously but if you are really bored and feel like some random highschool romance story plz go check out Snowflake High on fictionpress! A story i'm co-writing with TheBrokenRose7 and the story originally came from my other very best friend so thank you! but she probably won't see this. Well enough of me, read away!**

* * *

"All right you damn kids shut up and sit down, maths is starting." Levi walked into the classroom looking serious as usual, but somehow there was this air of…happiness around him? The students only got even more afraid of their demon maths teacher seeing a serious expression and a happy aura around him and kept their heads low.

"Hmmm? Where's Jaeger and Ackerman?" Not seeing the sight of the brunet made Levi furrowed his brows more than usual, but to hide his annoyance he added 'Ackerman' to the question.

"Sensei! Eren is sick today so Mikasa is going to look after him for the whole day!" Conny put up his hand and answered the question. Even though he expected just a nod from Levi, what he got instead was a glare filled with unknown emotions. Conny flinched then sat down straightaway sweating heavily. After all he didn't know why Eren and Mikasa weren't at school today! He just wanted to help his friends to get out of detention with the demon.

"Right. Well whatever. So last time…" Levi started going on about equations like he always did, but his mind were on other matters. _Eren is sick? The kid was fine yesterday…_

* * *

"Your homework for today is read P.143 and answer questions from 1 to 14. Class dismissed." Quickly dismissing the class, Levi left in a hurry. Arriving at the teacher's office, he poured himself a coffee and sat down at his desk. The man opened his black folder that contained the row, also some information about the student, including their home phone number. Levi flipped to the page with the student's home phone numbers, traced down with his finger until J. Picking up the phone, he dialled the number and waited.

"Whatcha doing Levi? Calling a student's family?"

"Yes I'm glad to see you are not blind. Now go away and do your freaky science experiments."

"You're so mean~~"

"Shut up I'm on the phone."

Hanji pouted her mouth then walked away muttering things about Levi, not knowing he could hear it all. He sighed then the click of lines being connected reminded him of what he needed to do right now.

"Yes this is the Jaeger family. May I ask who is speaking?"

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger this is Eren's maths teacher Levi. Eren wasn't at school today and a student said he was sick, so I just wanted to check with you to make sure."

"Oh really? Well he left for school today with Mikasa like usual so he's definitely not sick…maybe he run off to the arcade? I apologize terribly for the trouble he caused you Levi-Sensei, when he gets home I will definitely scold him!"

"Oh I see. Well do you mind giving me Eren's cell number? I'll call him personally and make sure he goes home."

"Yes that is fine. His number is 0402068002."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Jaeger."

"Oh just call me Carla!"

"Okay then thank you Carla."

"It's a pleasure Levi-sensei!" with that, Levi hanged up and pulled out his phone. He flipped open the phone, then dialed Eren's number and waited patiently. Not for long though. _Damn that kid for ditching school…looks like I need to properly punish him this time…_

"Eren you shitty brat-" Levi was about to declare his death threat when a different voice answered the phone.

"It's not Eren." _The voice doesn't sound too deep…a teenager?_

"Who's this?" The maths teacher regained his calm, and asked the question with an intimidating voice, but the person on the other side didn't seem affected at all.

"How lucky! I was just about to call this stupid kid's family to let them know that they'll get their cute son back soon with his cute friend, but they should prepare an ambulance cuz we kinda beat the boy up real bad! Hahahaha~~ I'm the leader of "Death Doctors"! So don't panic, he and the girl will be back with you in about a few days perhaps?"

"…Is that so. Why don't we make a deal shitty kid."

"…Ha?"

"If I go there alone and can beat you unarmed by myself then you leave Eren and the girl alone, if I cannot...well there isn't that possibility."

"Okay then… you've got yourself a deal! Come to the ware- Damn this stupid kid get off me!" sounds of things falling and slight static were heard which made Levi put the phone away from his ear, then a familiar voice came out of the speakers.

"Levi-sensei!"

"Eren? Oi Eren are you al-"

"Levi-sensei don't come! I'm fine here and Mikasa is safe so don't worr- guh! Oof!" More static was heard then there were punching and swearing heard, and what Levi didn't want to hear the most. Painful groans and moans from Eren. Levi's eyes darkened and a ferocious glint appeared.

"Ah sorry about that the damn kid was just making trouble here. Anyways come to the warehouse near St. Sina high tonight at 8:00pm and see if you can get the kid back! Hahahah-" Without waiting for his laugh to finish, Levi hanged up and flipped his phone shut with much aggression, then started preparing for his next class.

"…Hanji. You know what to do."

"Got it!" The two had been friends for a long time, and Levi knew that Hanji would've definitely eavesdropped on his conversation, so no extra words needed to be said and Hanji left the teacher's office to prepare. Then Levi set off for his next class, but in his mind he was scheming how to get Eren back safely. And how to torture someone to give them hell but won't breach the laws.

* * *

"So Erwin basically that's what happened and yea I think without me explaining you know what to do right?" Hanji had left for the principle's office, entering after knocking, even though she didn't even wait for a 'come in'. The man sitting at the desk facing the door was no other than Erwin Smith. He was famous in the area for being a kind man, but he did have a dark side no one had seen before.

"I understand. Since it's our students in trouble, I will help Levi. Leave the matters to me and you go to class." Even though he says that, no matter if it were Levi or anyone else he'd probably help without a second thought.

"Then I leave it up to you~~" Hanji left waving her goodbye, off to teach her students but also plotting for the events that's about to take place tonight inside her head. She hummed a strange tune and skipped off to class, not knowing why.

* * *

Levi was walking faster than usual. He wanted to end the day as soon as possible, so he could and save the boy he longed for. Remembering that smile like the sun Eren always had, Levi gripped his folder thinking how sad he would look if that smile were replaced with a pained expression with tears flowing down the side of his cheeks.

_Eren…I'll come for you so just wait a little longer. Soon…_

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 3! Um hope you guys enjoyed it, chapter 4 might be tomorrow or wednesday. But most likely wednesday cuz i wrote a lot today and i'm kinda tired. Sorry about this and thank you followers and favourites! I was really happy seeing my followers have gone up even though i only have four to me it still means a lot! I'm actually still working on a one piece one next so that might come out tomoz! If not then definitely somewhere around this week! Like always, **

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Deten****tion Time Chapter 4**

**Hi pplz this is TheFallingSakura and Detention Chapter 4! Well i doubt i will upload the next chapter today, so maybe tomorrow. But tomorrow i'm kinda busy so maybe Thursday...Sorry guyz! Well there's i suppose adult stuff here. Um i don't know why i did this but attempted rape! For ppl who don't like it, i will put warnings in front so yea just skip that part but there's not much stuff about it so yea...well i dunno? Anyways enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Kkh! This damn kid! Biting my leg to make me drop my phone and call for help huh? Well too bad! That idiot's still coming and he'll be our 2nd punching bag! But that sure hurt…you! Little!" The leader of "Death Doctors" cursed and mocked Eren while kicking him in the guts. Eren was on the floor, body curled up, hands tied together behind his back and feet tied together. His face had bruises all over and blood was dripping from the side of his mouth. Even so he still kept a firm glare of hatred at the leader of "Death Doctors"

"Even if Levi-sensei do come…he won't come alone! He's not that stupid, unlike you guys!" Despite the situation, Eren still opposed to the gang, not backing down at all. But this only got himself more kicks to the gut.

"You damn kid! Say one more word and we'll wreck that girl over there!" Eren's firm expression wavered and he kept his mouth shut. He didn't care what happened to him, but Mikasa was important to him! _As a friend though...__  
_

"But y'know you are really stupid. Making a deal like 'if I become your punching bag then you'll leave Mikasa alone!', is she your girlfriend?"

"No way…she's a friend. That's all."

"Hmm well if you say so. But looking up close you have a pretty cute face for a guy…"

"Ha?"

"Y'know I'm not that into guys but damn, your face right now kinda turns me on. The bruises, the blood and that expression..."

"I said punching bag in the deal, not a sex slave!"

"Well would you rather let the girl get raped then?"

"…damn you." Eren gritted his teeth and forced the words out of his mouth. He didn't know where they took Mikasa, but he only prayed his hardest that she was safe, and the gangs haven't done anything to her. Eren blamed himself for all of this. If only he'd listened to Mikasa when he was taking the shortcut. Now, he's dragged her down with him.

* * *

**(Sorry guyz i forgot this! But attempted rape here so skip if you want! You have been warned!)**

* * *

"That's right, you don't want your lady friend to get hurt now do you?" The leader smirked and ripped Eren's shirt apart. The brunet hissed when the cold crept upon his skin, touching the visible injuries and making the pain worse.

"Oh sorry, I think we hit you too much. But they'll heal won't they?" Words without any regret were said, but Eren didn't even want to hear that disgusting voice. He kept his eyes shut and prepared for what was about to come.

"Even though there's a lot of marks, your skin's pretty soft ain't it? It feels just like silk." The leader used more force purposely, especially when his hands passed a bruise. Eren's face twisted from the pain that coursed through his body and he groaned.

"Khh…stop touching me…" The pain and slight amount of pleasure only added on to his embarrassment, and it reacted to something south.

"Hmm? Check it out the guy's gonna get raped and he's getting hard! How perverted are you huh?" Eren tried his best to ignore the comments made about his hard-on, and it's not like he wanted it to go hard! _It's a freakin' biological reaction damn it! And blame it on youth…_

"What…are you doing…" As if the gang leader found a new toy, he started tweaking and pinching Eren's nipples, making them hard and red. Sounds leaked form Eren's lips, but he couldn't stop it.

"You are making some nice sounds… i wonder what other sounds can you make?" As the gang leader spoke he slowly crept his hands down south, past Eren's stomach and stopped above his pants. With one single hand he unzipped Eren's school shorts and moved his hands down even further. Eren knew that the worst was coming soon, but he couldn't do anything about it.

_…Levi-sensei…_

* * *

**(Now back to the main storyline! Enjoy!)**

* * *

"Oi damn leader of "Death Doctors"! Where's Jaeger and-" Levi kicked down the heavy metal doors effortlessly but stopped when he saw the view in front of him. Even though it was dark, he could still see a guy moving his hands down south of Eren's body full of bruises, the other hand playing with the brunet's nipples. Levi was about to curse at the gang leader when he saw something even more heart stopping.

Tears formed at the corner of Eren's eyes, possibly from the pain and embarrassment. Levi's eyes darkened and the usual serious glint was replaced with a much more intimidating glint. The other people from the gang were about to jump Levi when they saw his stare. The stare filled with annoyance, hatred and angriness. The gang froze and started sweating heavily, not daring to make a move on this short man who was not very happy right now.

"Oh you're here already? Well that's sad~~ A little later you'd witness something even more-" Levi didn't bother waiting for the shitty kid to finish, he didn't want to hear the rest anyway. The man used a round-house kick to stop the shitty kid's sentence, but the main reason was to give him pain. The kick was unexpected to the shitty brat so he stumbled back and fell awkwardly. Then Levi slowly walked over, taking his time to enjoy this.

"Shit man I wasn't eve-"

"Stand up. Stand up and get hit by me then fall down again. This kind of cycle is always fun to repeat don't you think?"

"Y-you think I'm scared!? I'll show you…" The leader of "Death Doctors" not realising Levi was provoking him stood up and faced the man in front of him. Even though Levi was shorter, he felt like the man got taller. Fear driving his body, he grabbed a metal pole and swung it sideways, hoping to catch Levi off guard.

"I thought you were stronger than that. Looks like I overestimated you." The leader shuddered and fell to the floor. Levi stopped the pole with one hand, and he gripped it with so much force the pole was creaking and slowly bending inwards. The leader shook with fear, after all he was only a teenage boy who thought he could do anything in the world.

"I would've just let you off if you didn't do anything to my students. But you punched and kicked them. And tried to rape one of them," Levi paused and looked over at Eren. The boy seemed better now and started putting his clothes back on. His shirt had been ripped so there was not much he could do but show his skin full of injuries. Levi frowned and looked back down at the brat who looked like he'd seen a devil.

"Take your time to regret what you've done today in custody." As Levi's words finished, lights shone from behind and almost blinded Eren. He covered his face with his hand, but still wanting to see to source of the light he managed to get one eyes open and saw police cars and policemen everywhere. The light dimmed so Eren no longer had to use his hand, instead he let it fall next to him and relaxed. Everything was finally over.

"Eren!" Levi seeing the leader who was paralysed from fear and just sat there then took his chance and walked over to Eren. He wanted to embrace the boy, to tell him it was okay now and gently plant kisses on his forehead to try and take away the pain. _A few steps more…a few steps more and I'll be at your side Eren._

"Levi-sensei…you really came." Eren smiled weakly as the short man walked over quickly, then Levi immediately fell to his knees. Eren was too tired to put on a tired expression when Levi pulled him into a hug full of warmth and kindness. He only smiled and let his eyelids shut to rest. He needed it. But before he fell asleep, he heard something faintly. Something very soft and gentle.

_I'm sorry. _

_I won't let something like this happen ever again. _

_Never._

* * *

**Now wasn't that heart warming? I can feel my heart tighten and a smile on my face! Hope you guys felt the same as moi! Well in chapter 5 i might end it, might not. And if you guys want i can write another one-shot for Jean and Armin! Just because they are so cute together~~~~ I'm evil. :P well then i might do my ending thing differently so thinking of ideas. Btw if you guys want to give out requests now is the perfect time cuz i have school holidays so yea, lots of time on my hands! Well then the usual,**

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Detention Time Chapter 5**

**Well i'm tired! (yawns and stretch) i finished this last night but it was really bad so i didn't want to post it. I mean, you guys would rather wait longer for a better story than not waiting at all and read a crappy story right? Well then chapter 5 is here, i think the next chapter will be the end of Detention Time, but i already have a clear idea of what i'm going to do next. Well i've said a lot of things here so i'll let you guyz read first then i'll say what i want to do next at the bottom! Now enjoy!**

* * *

It was about two in the afternoon, the warm sunlight shined down on the Central Hospital, and especially into room 305. A young boy sleeps peacefully, chest rising and falling with every quiet breath he takes. Even though he seemed to be in a deep sleep, he actually murmured things from time to time, furrowing his brows and kept a pained expression on his face.

It was annoying to watch, for Levi. He was sitting on a wooden chair next to the boy, after watching his pained expression for some time, he couldn't bear it anymore and got the daily newspaper to keep his mind off things. Just as he started reading the daily news, Eren's eyelids fluttered, and a pair of big, emerald eyes slowly opened and stared at what was above him. A pure colour of white. _Is this the ...hospital? _

Memories of last night came back and flooded Eren's mind. The boy squinted his eyes shut trying to forget about the horrible things that were done to him last night. _If Levi-sensei arrived a moment later…Stop thinking about it Eren!_

"What are you making weird faces for?" Eren let his eyes widen and turned his head sharply, to let a man of absolutely flawlessness fall into his vision. Levi looked at the boy who was now awake, eyes huge staring at him. The man had the daily newspaper in one hand, cup of coffee in other. The man didn't look at Eren first, instead he finished reading the article about last night.

"'Heroic teacher saves two of his students and apprehends evil high school gang group single handedly.' What a load of bullshit." Levi finished his sentence and put his coffee down on the bedside table, then turned his gaze to Eren. The boy had bandages almost everywhere on his body, even so some of the bruises from last night were still visible. Levi frowned and turned his gaze to the boy's face and stared.

Eren felt a small blush creeping up his cheeks since Levi was staring at him using those eyes. The eyes he could feel that were radiating off a wave full of love and care. He pretended to cough and tried to sit up, but only to get pushed back down with a slender hand.

"What are you doing you idiot? You got kicked and punched like a punching bag, almost broke a few ribs and barely got away with slight internal damaging. You need to rest. Lucky they didn't attack you just in one place." The man stood up and stretched. Well, he'd been here for the whole night, looking after the Jaeger kid.

When he sweated from a bad dream, Levi would gently wipe the sweat away with a damp towel. When he sleep talked, Levi would respond telling him it's okay and held the boy's hand tightly. When he kicked off his blanket like a kid, Levi would sigh heavily yet quietly, then gently putting it back over Eren, gently tugging him in. Seeing Eren's satisfying smile, Levi would let a gentle smile sneak upon his usually serious face, and mutter things like, "what are you so happy about…"_But obviously you won't know that…_

"Oh and Ackerman is fine too. Apparently even though she was tied up she struggled fiercely so no one could get near her." Eren chuckled and closed his eyes. _Sounds just like Mikasa…_

"Oww…" Eren let a small moan of pain leaked from his lips when he tried to change his position, but the effects of the injuries would stay for a long time now. After last night, any one would at least need to stay in bed for around 2 weeks or so.

"….." Levi stayed quiet but Eren could tell he was unhappy. Trying to make the man cheer up, Eren forced a smile awkwardly, assuring him that he's fine. Weirdly Levi didn't react at all, in fact the shadows around his eyes just gotten deeper.

"Levi-sen-" Levi leaned over Eren's bed suddenly and sealed the boy's lips with his own. Grasping his chance Levi slid his tongue in, exploring and seeking the hot cavern, wanting all of the warmth and taste of Eren. Their tongues twirled and danced together, not wanting to let each other go at all. Levi grinned in his mind at the boy's clumsy efforts, trying to respond his best to the passionate kiss they are sharing. Besides it was only his second kiss. _But the cute things you do just turn me on more._

"Haa…" Levi separated the kiss, knowing the kid probably forgot to breathe again. Seeing the boy's face flushed, he knew it. _I'll have to instruct this kid on how to kiss properly next detention…_

"Why did you…kiss me?" Like usual, Eren asked a question with an obvious answer right in front of him. Levi grinned and got up, then turned so his back was facing Eren. The boy's face was still bright red from the embarrassment and loss of air before, but he still looked so defenceless and cute. _if that kiss went on for a second longer...things would've gotten bad. Why did you have to look so cute…_

"I said it before didn't I? I'm in love with you. And I will do more things like this to make you fall for me."

"But normally you give the person you like flowers or chocolates…not stealing kisses from them…"

"So? This is my own way of stealing your heart." Levi paused and turned his head back at Eren, turning his well built body towards the brunet. Eren gulped nervously as Levi looked at him with eyes filled with emotions he couldn't describe, but he knew that Levi was going to say something that will strike his heart again.

"And I think it's already working." The man grinned like a devil at the boy, who only blushed in response and buried his face under the blankets. Levi grabbed his jacket and got his bag, getting ready to leave.

"Well I'll be leaving now. I'll tell your parents you're awake, so for now just rest, and sleep." Levi slowly muttered out things only a mother would say, but when Eren hears him saying it, it only sounds like a caring lover, reminding him of what to do and what not to do. _Well this one hides his caring self slightly I suppose._

"Okay Levi-sensei! And thank you for saving me yesterday! And for looking after me!" Seeing his teacher was about to leave, Eren unintentionally smiled at the man, but this smile was one of his purest, innocent smile. And to a man like Levi, who is already head over heels fro eren, the effects were worse.

"…Jaeger."

"Yes?"

"Show that smile only to me."

"Pardon?" _Did Levi just say to show his smile to him only?_

"I said, that smile belongs to me only."

"Wh-what? So I can't smile in front of other people now?"

"Did I say you can't? I said THAT smile belongs to me."

"Bu-but-"

"Too bad." _Unfortunately for you, I am a possessive man._

* * *

**So for people who haven't read all my stories the first story i wrote was a SaruMi one for K, and i saw that there were a lot of views, so i decided if i ever reach 5 reviews for that story then i'll write a sequel. But yesterday a certain person reviewed it and said, "Fuck 5 reviews! I want more!" (i was so happy!), so i will write a sequel for that. But i will still finish this story so don't panic! And i would like some suggestions if i should do a chapter with M stuff in it...(i really don't know). and i worked on a One Piece fanfic before so you'll probably see that one soon. Well that's all, and now**

**Thanks for reading guyz! I'm TheFallingSakura, Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**De****tention Time Chapter 6**

**So yea guyz seriously sorry that i post always so late at night! Well for me right now it's about 11:40 so yea. And here is Detention Time Chapter 6! Unfortunately this will be the last chapter of Detention time...but don't be sad fellow readers! I do have plans to write another one-shot for Armin and Jean like i did last time! Well i don't actually know if i will write it...if i do i will definitely tell you guyzz! Also tell me in the reviews if i should, and first review i see i will probably do what that person says. Well, here you go!**

* * *

Eren woke up and first thing that comes to mind was what Levi did to him yesterday. He touched his lips and blushed, remembering the heated kiss they shared yesterday. But despite being embarrassed, he let a small smile climb up his lips. _Looks like I'm really in love with Levi-sensei…but I feel happy!_

_I want to see him._

With that thought in his head, Eren got out of bed and started getting dressed with eager, wanting to see the man he's now in love with. Even during breakfast, he ate so fast he choked several times and survived with the help of water. His mother asked him many times what was wrong, but all Eren said was that he's excited to see his friends again. After a fulfilling breakfast, Eren said goodbyes and left for school, running as fast he could with much enthusiasm.

* * *

"Ahh…haven't been here for ages…even though it was only two weeks…" Eren muttered while walking to his usual class, only to be greeted with something unexpected. As he slid open the class door, he was greeted with a surprise-

"Congratulations on your release out of the hospital!" His whole class was standing in front of the door with big smiles on their faces, part poppers in one hand and Armin was standing in middle with a card in his hands. A warm feeling flooded Eren's body as he blushed embarrassingly. _You guys…_

"Here. It's from all of us!" Armin smiled like an angel and handed the card he was holding to Eren. The brunet took it and opened it, then a smile just automatically surfaced. It was a card full of signatures and messages from his whole class. They were mainly messages like "congratulations" or "good to see you back", except for a few people.

A familiar messy handwriting from Sasha said "treat me to food when you get back!" then below a less messier hand writing replies to the above saying, "Eren don't listen to her! Your wallet will be as flat as paper!"

Eren chuckled and smiled at the cute and funny comments people wrote, but another small drawing drew his attention. He turned his gaze slightly and let his eyes widen. It was an expression somehow similar to a person he knew. _Like…Levi-sensei._

Then below was a brief message in a neat handwriting that Eren recognised. Even though only a few words, it conveyed a message that meant a lot to Eren.

_Congratulations on being released._

_Detention time after school._

* * *

"Ummm…Levi-sensei…why do I need detention first thing I get back from school?" Eren made up a random excuse to Mikasa and Armin, telling them to go first. He stayed after their final maths class in a classroom alone with Levi-sensei who told him that he had detention in that small message. _Why say detention time though?_

Levi didn't look at Eren. He only sat there and packed his papers and folders neatly, not saying a word to the confused student of his. After more minutes of silence, Eren opened his mouth to speak when Levi turned his head suddenly, shooting a simple look that made Eren stop. _What does he want?_

"Eren."

"Y-yes!"

"Do you really don't know why I told you detention time after school?"

"Yes…"

"What a dense student I have…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Come over here." Levi wiggled his finger, motioning for Eren to come over. Eren slowly stood up and walked over, but wavered slightly when Levi told him to stand closer. Seeing his wavering, Levi sighed and pulled the boy's wrist and pushed him against the blackboard. Eren widened his eyes at the sudden moves his teacher made, and blushed when Levi leaned in closer.

"What…"

"So your injuries are completely healed yes?"

"Yes... Why?"

"So I can do this." With out another word, Levi pressed his lips against the brunet's without force, but with gentleness. Eren now having some experience with kissing, closed his eyes and opened his lips to let the man slide his tongue in. Himself leaning into the kiss slightly. _Levi sensei tastes like…coffee…_

Levi was happy. He was happy to see Eren back, out of the hospital and healthy again. He couldn't wait anymore. He needed to feel Eren. Not just with a kiss, but with something more direct and passionate. Seeing how the brunet let him in without a doubt, he grinned into the kiss and wanted more of Eren.

"Mmm…Levi-sensei…" Levi finally broke off the kiss, after what seemed like a century, and the first thing Eren whisper is Levi's name, this cute action only made Levi flip his switch. _You asked for this kid._

"So it appears you have fallen for me haven't you?" Levi smirked whiled he slowly took off his tie, then his suit jacket leaving only a shirt on. He decided against taking off his pants for now, he wanted to leave that for later.

"….yes…." Eren nearly mumbled out the words, hoping Levi wouldn't hear but hear at the same time. Levi only grinned and kissed the brunet again. This time with more force, but also more passion.

"Good. So do you want to strip yourself or let me strip you?"

"I-I'll do it m-myself!" Eren's cheeks reddened again, only even redder this time. He slowly took off his school sweater, then unbuttoned his shirt one by one. Levi noticed how Eren's hands trembled then sighed. _This kid…_

"Look Eren if you're scared then we can wait. I'm not so eager I'm going to force you to do this." As Levi spoke, he slowly stood up and went to grab his jacket when an unexpected force pulled him back and Eren shyly pressed his lips onto the man's. Levi widened his eyes, even when Eren let go of him. Then, only then the boy hid his face with his hands and mumbled out words.

"It's true I'm scared…but if it's with Levi-sensei it's more like I'm em…barra…ssed." Eren could feel his face burning up at an unbelievably high temperature and the intense stare from the man who was still surprised. But when he heard a small chuckle, he only wanted to bury himself in a hole until he gets over the amount of embarrassment he's feeling right now.

_This kid…_

Eren opened up his fingers to steal a peek when something unexpected hit him. A tinge of pleasure spread throughout his body as Levi played with his nipples through his school shirt, tweaking them and circling them. Voices Eren thought he would never make spilled out of his lips, but were muffled by his hands.

"Levi-sensei…mmm…don't…" Levi grinned and started unbuttoning Eren's half-unbuttoned school shirt. Then he took the boy's nipples into his mouth and played with them in his mouth. Sucking, licking and especially making loud slurping sounds, enjoying the loud muffled moans from the brunet.

"But you like it don't you? Your nipples are hard..." The brunet felt his mind was slowly going blank. The low yet lustful words were coming out of Levi's lips, the pleasure he was feeling from his nipples being toyed with and the embarrassment. _It's not...enough..._

"Levi-sensei…stop…playing only with my nipples…" Eren moaned one last time as Levi finally released his nipples, but burned up again when the man nipped at his collarbone when his other hand slid down further lower. Levi stopped at the feeling of Eren's pants, then he looked at the boy with lust.

"If you don't tell me to stop here, I'll go all the way." Eren didn't know how to respond to that. He couldn't say yes. It was way too embarrassing, and even if he nodded it'll still be too embarrassing. And the final solution he came up with, was smile. He smiled at Levi shyly, telling him it's okay to go all the way.

Levi smiled back, unlike himself. But soon turned his sight back to what was going on south. Swiftly and quickly he took off Eren's belt then his pants and boxers along the way, revealing Eren's bulging erection, already leaking precum.

Eren waited with anticipation, thinking the man will suck on it or play with it like he did with his nipples, but instead Levi used his fingers to trace downwards. Lower and further behind until he reached the brunet's entrance. Eren let the surprise hit him when a strange feeling was felt as Levi slowly pushed a finger in.

"Levi-sensei…this feels…weird…" Eren's body was feeling weird. Very weird. But somehow, it didn't feel bad. _It kinda feels…good?_

Eren started moaning again, only louder than when his nipples were being played with. His insides felt all messed up and a hot shambles. And even though he didn't want to admit this, it was turning him on. Even though it's only fingers, even though it was his butt being played with and even though it was wrong, it felt good. Almost better than when he touched himself.

"You're loosening up more…feeling good brat?" Levi felt his finger moving out and in more freely and grinned. _Even though I say that…I'm pretty much at my limit._

"Levi-sensei?" Levi pulled out his fingers and stepped even closer to Eren. The brunet wondered first then suddenly felt airborne. Now he realised that Levi just lifted him up, holding his own legs with the man's large hands. Then Levi lowered the boy a bit, making Eren feel something poking at his entrance. Eren thought about when did Levi took off his pants, and was about to ask a question that was sure to ruin the mood.

"Levi-"

"From this point on, just call me sensei…"

"Sen-" A sharp pain filled Eren's body as Levi pushed inside Eren. Hearing Eren's loud scream, Levi frowned then stopped and lifted Eren up, ready to leave the boy's hot cavern when he felt the boy push himself down onto him. He looked at Eren who buried his face in the man's nape. Eren lifted his face up, and the view made Levi gulp. Eren was already crying, tears flowed down the side of cheeks which was red and burning, his lips open and saliva slowly dribbling down the side of his lips. His eyes were already clouded full of love and lust, and he mumbled,

"…I'm fine…so…don't stop…"

"I want...sensei to...feel good...as well..."

_/ * snap** ***\_

Levi immediately lowered Eren, pushing himself inside again, this time gentler and slower. But once he was inside the brunet, he had to focus 100% not to starting up a crazy thrusting rhythm. Levi had never felt this tight, this hot and this turned on before, but then again, _It's Eren…_

"Ahh…ahh…Sensei! It feels…so good!" Eren couldn't hold back his moans anymore. More like he didn't care. All he cared about right now was for Levi to go deeper, deeper inside him and make him feel even better. Unknowingly, he surrounded Levi's hips with his legs, and held on to the man tightly as if he let go, he would never feel Levi again.

"Mmm…ghh…Eren…" Levi grunted under his breath, panting and breathing in large amount of air to keep him going. Even though he started slow, hearing the brunet's moans, he knew he could go faster now. So that's what he did. A fast, and rough rhythm that shook the two but it only brought more pleasure for the both of them.

"Ahh…mmm…too fast…" Eren moaned, each time louder than before. Then he realised that they were still at school. He bit down onto Levi's shirt and tried his best to keep down his moans. Then a strange feeling engulfed him and made him more turned on. _What if someone came in right now and saw us…what is...this feeling…_

"It's okay…let it out…no one's here…" Levi noticing the brunet's moans got quieter and he assured the brunet and slowed down slightly. Seeing Eren less tensed, he decided to be mean for once. Just as Eren thought the man slowed down, Levi did a huge thrust, all the way into Eren's deepest spot that made Eren scream with pleasure and arched his back, so much he thought it was impossible to do.

"Sensei…I'm…I…" The brunet felt his manhood start to get even harder, knowing he was soon to come he got the words out between moans to tell Levi, but feeling the man's hotness getting hotter and bigger, he knew they were both close.

"Come when you…want to…I'm…" Levi grunted as the pleasure spreading in his body got even more intense. Knowing he was going to come soon, he sped up even faster and felt Eren suddenly griped him tightly and trembled around him. _This kid! I'm…_

"Sensei!" Eren shouted one last time as he felt his release hit him dead on, all of his juices spilling out and covered both of them. He panted and moaned again when Levi came soon after, the liquid filling up his insides once more. Levi panted and moaned softly as he released Eren and slowly sat down, lifting Eren up and exiting his wet cavern, dripping with the man's own love.

"Sensei…it was…very…good…" Eren muttered out words and leaned his head against the man's chest. Levi smiled softly and realised his chest was covered in Eren's clear liquids. Furrowing his brows, he picked up Eren bridal style and started heading for the door.

"S-sensei? Where are we heading?"

"Bathroom. There's a shower in the teacher's bathroom. We are all covered in sweat, it's filthy." Eren chuckled and thought about the man's nickname clean demon. _I've heard of it before, but it's my first time seeing the real thing…_

"Well we have to share cause there's only one shower in the teacher's bathroom."

"h-Huh!? No it's okay I can wait and-"

"Do that and we'll waste time. Besides I'm getting hard again so it'll be much easier doing it in the shower."

"Sensei! Saying this kind of-"

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"…no." Eren gulped feeling Levi's death glare, then sighed thinking about how he'd have to explain to his parents why he can't walk for the next two days. But he soon smiled and hugged Levi, smiling a smile full of love for the man. _I think I like detention times now…_

* * *

**Well then guyz, this will be the last chapter of Detention Time! It was a long way but thanks for everyone that supported me, favourited my story and followed me! I really would like to thank you guys a lot! *bows like a gentleman* Sorry about the line thingy...i was kinda high when i wrote this chapter. I don't regret anything though :P So my next one will be the SaruMi one and yea, the one-shot for JeanxArmin i will decide after more reviews! So yea ideas are greatly appreciated and well, look forward to the next one i guess! Now,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao!**


	7. Love at First Kiss (JeanArmin One-Shot)

**Detention Time Jean x Armin One-shot**

***deep and low voice*I sincerely, really and truly am very sorry for going back on my word. This will not happen a second time and once again, i am deeply, from the bottom of my heart sorry.*normal voice* Hi guyz! This is a one shot for Jean and Armin that i promised i would do and here it is! Umm no adult stuff, but lots of kissing! Well yea next one should be second chapter for Kamisama Hajimemashita by the request of ElementalGoddess-san1! Well it was a suggestion but anyways here it is! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn that Jaeger…" Jean muttered under his breath and kicked a can away, and it rolled down the street he was walking on. It's been a week already since his encounter with the beautiful goddess and the annoying kid, but Jean still hasn't forgotten about it. If he knew that Eren and Mikasa already forgot who Jean was, he'd probably go curl up in a ball in a corner.

"Well Jean at least they didn't see you get beat up by that short teacher!" Marco, Jean's best friend tried to calm the brunet down, but only earned an even scarier glare from him.

"Tch! Whatever…" Jean hadn't told Marco yet, but after Mikasa's painful punch in the guts, Jean found himself less and less attracted to the raven-haired. Now he could barely remember what she looked like. _They say teenagers fall in love almost one hundred times, and only once is real. Looks like it's true…_

"Hehe…hey isn't that 'Jaeger kid' you've been telling me about?" Marco's words interrupted Jean's thoughts, and the brunet turned his head only to be surprised the hell out of him.

The Jaeger kid was with a shorter blonde girl. They were facing the other way so Jean didn't know what she looked like, but when they turned around, Jean stared. It's the only thing he could do. The blonde had the purest and prettiest cobalt eyes the brunet had ever seen. The ends of her hair just touched her shoulder, but it was a beautiful blond colour. Bright just like the sun, and it matched her innocent yet bright smile when she laughed. _This must be what they were talking about…the one in one hundred…_

"She's really pretty…that Jaeger's one lucky guy…" Jean picked up Marco's quiet muttering almost instantly, and veins popped in his forehead. The sight of the blonde and the annoying kid together hit him like a sword, and his heart felt like it was being slowly twisted by someone. _Jaeger…_

"Well then I'll see you tonight Armin!" Jean flinched hearing that sentence. He was happy learning the blonde's name but he was still pissed off. If only he'd heard the 'with Mikasa' part he wouldn't be so angry right now. _Seeing her tonight? Where? And doing what?_

"See you Eren!" _they're calling each other without honorifics? Have they gotten this close already?_

"Jean…?" Marco looked worriedly at his friend who had a dark gaze at the blonde near them. He'd knew his friend for years and he was sure the brunet would never do anything crazy without thinking about it first. _But it looks like he's fallen already…hmm?_

The sight of a tiny lump inside the 'blonde's' jeans caught Marco's attention. After processing the many possibilities, Marco came to an conclusion. _So that's what it is…Well I'm not against it or anything but Jean-_

"Marco. You go home first."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to head to the arcade for a bit." _Even kids can tell you're lying Jean…_

"Okay then. Don't do anything reckless. And," Marco patted Jean on the shoulders and whispered, "think before you do anything." With that, Marco set off for his house and praying Jean won't do something bad.

* * *

"Ummm so I probably need to go the supermarket now and buy some stuff…" Armin headed down the familiar route to the supermarket while thinking about tonight's dinner celebration with Eren and Mikasa for his release at the hospital. The blond was a bit worried since Levi-sensei is coming too, but after the incident with the "Death Doctors", Levi-sensei seemed…nicer? Well he didn't mind really. _Then would I need to bring some beer? But I don't think an adult would drink in front of us…but still…_

"Ahh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going…and…" Armin was concentrating so he just walked with his head down until he bumped into someone. His first reaction was to rub his nose which was now red then he looked up. But as he looked up, he frowned. Flashbacks of the fight a week ago came back since Armin was watching from the classroom windows, and he remembered the guy in front of him.

"…Hi." Jean wasn't thinking. He just went up and approached the blonde without thinking, and now the view of the blonde rubbing his red nose was so cute the brunet could probably get a nosebleed. _Jean! Just try and make yourself look cool! _

"You're…that guy that came after Eren and got hit by Mikasa right!" Armin took a few steps back and had his guard up. After all, who knows what this guy wants…

"T-that was a week ago! And besides, I'm over it already." The brunet remembering the pain he received that day gritted his teeth and averted his gaze. Armin looked at the brunet in front of him curiously. He didn't seem as ferocious as last time…he seems…nicer?

"Really?" Jean glanced at the blonde and let his blush reveal which he was desperately trying to hide. Armin was shorter, so he looked up at Jean with his big, innocent eyes full of suspicion and curiosity. To Jean, that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen a girl do.

"R-really! And you! Eren already have Mikasa right? Why is he still acting l-lovey-dovey with you?" Armin frowned immediately at the question Jean had asked. Again, people asked that kind of question. _Do I look that much like a girl?_

"Your name was Armin right? Kinda boyish for a girl like you-" Jean spoke without noticing a dark aura coming from Armin. The brunet let out a sound somewhat like a gasp as Armin suddenly pulled him by the arm and dragged him into an nearby alley. His face immediately heated up because of the blonde dragging him, thus touching him. _Even though it's through clothes…I can still feel him…_

* * *

"Do I look that much like a girl?" Armin pushed Jean against the wall with his strength, and Jean was still surprised so he didn't put up a fight at all. He mumbled under his breath, and this time he's not going to laugh it off like he always did. _I'll show you!_

"Hah? What are you talking about?" Jean had a confused expression on his face. _She's a girl so why is she talking like that?_

"I'm a…" Armin reached out his hand and grabbed Jean's hand, missing the deeper blush on his face. Then the blond out of all the frustration and anger from past times faced Jean eye to eye as he pushed the brunet's hand onto his chest. Ignoring Jean's attempt trying to pull back his hand, he spoke the last word.

"Boy." Jean's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly. _A boy? _Then he looked at his hand on top of the blonde's chest. There wasn't really anything…soft there. It felt just like a…guy's chest. _So s-he really is a…guy…_

Now that Jean looked at Armin closely, he noticed the slightly boyish features, the small lump in his jeans and his slightly boyish outfit. But somehow those pure, cobalt eyes still looked so cute. And even though Armin was a boy, he still didn't look like the other guys at school. He still seemed…adorable and cute…_Oh shit. Do I seriously swing that way! But it doesn't feel gross…it feels normal…and what he just did…shit._

"Now you get it! Jeez I don't get why everyone-" Armin yelped when Jean pulled him by the arm and now, Jean had Armin in between his arms. Armin gulped and tried to move but there really wasn't enough space to move. Somehow it felt like it just got a lot hotter. For Armin, at least. _What is he thinking?_

"I get it. But you should've just told me. You brought this upon yourself."

"Heh?" Armin looked at Jean with eyes filled with uneasiness and slight interest, but they were soon replaced with surprise when Jean leaned in and sealed the blond's lips with his own. _What!?_

"Hmm…mmm…" Armin tried to push Jean away with the little strength he had, but this only made Jean close in even more and push his leg in between Armin's thighs, which finally set off the alarm in the blond's head. But somehow, this forced kiss is starting to make him feel weird. Like his legs feels like jelly like and the little strength left in his body just evaporated into thin air. And it's weird how this kiss doesn't feel weird. _It's all because he's using his tongue like that…_

"Haa…" Jean released Armin from their kiss that was sort of one sided, but seeing the blond's reaction, Jean immediately sealed their lips together again. _Not fair…showing me that kind of face…_

"Oi…mmm…stop…it…" Armin finally thought he had a chance to escape when Jean finally released him, but his relief was short lived as the brunet kissed him again for unknown reasons. _Why…am I feeling like this…_

"Mmmm…fua…" Jean once again released the blond from their century long kiss, this time holding back his desires and stared straight into those cobalt eyes, which seemed like it was glazed over with something called embarrassment. Jean smirked and smiled at the blond in front of him. _Looks like I've fallen…_

"You…" Armin tried his best to get his breathing back to normal, but after those two intense kisses from Jean in front of him, it wasn't easy. It's not like he hasn't kissed before, but it was the first time he's feeling this way. _Maybe this is what they call…love at first sight? No it's more like…love at first kiss?_

"Sorry for that but that's my feeling towards you. And since you aren't in a relationship with that Eren, I will do more of these things to you to make you fall for me." Jean knew that he'd probably be getting yelled at, maybe a punch and then a kick in between his legs and the blond will storm off. But he wanted to state his feeling properly, not just force kiss Armin and not say anything. _And there it is…I can see the end of my first love…_

"Listen to what other people have to say first, baka!" Armin felt his frustration surface again as he slowly regained his normal breathing rate back. _Why do people always assume things before even!_

"Wh-" Jean's eyes widened as the blond pulled his collar down again, thus his body following the momentum and they kissed. But unlike the kiss he did, this was just a light peck on the lips. Jean felt the grip on his collar loosen, and Armin's hands fell to his side. Jean however was still in a leaning forward position, still shocked by what just happened. _Armin just…does this mean?_

"I guess this is what you call…love at first kiss?" Armin hid his face red like the sunset behind his hands, but even so Jean could still see the blush. He smiled and chuckled.

"I suppose it is." Armin peeked through his fingers to look at Jean, but a sudden force pulled his hands apart and a familiar smell of green apples hit Armin. Before he could even get surprised, Jean kissed Armin again, this time with more desire, more passion and more love. Armin gently closed his eyes and responded to the brunet, himself smiling on the inside. The two enjoyed their time and took it long and slowly, not caring about anything else in the world, just each other in their embrace.

_Love at first kiss huh?_

_Kinda romantic._

* * *

**Yes i know Jean uses Green Apple flavoured shampoo (it's actually my favourite, i couldn't think of anything else), and god i adore the two! If people want i might write another chapter about the celebration night and Levi has to take Eren home and you know what(¬‿¬) but i might not. So yea guyz plz send in those pms and reviews! *deep and low voice* once again i sincerely apologise, and i promise, promise it will not happen again. If it does i will definitely inform you dear readers before hand. *normal voice* Well then looking forward to tomorrow, dunno if i will upload, hopefully i will! (i might try out a different opening too) soredewa,**

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao!**


End file.
